


Release

by lunarcorvid



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, HEY GUESS WHO'S SUPER LATE TO THE SWTFA FANDOM, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Smut, Top Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: Hux makes Kylo wait.





	Release

"Not yet, Ren."

Kylo squirms in frustration. Hux always did this to him. Always made him wait for every bit of pleasure he could get and was left wanting more.

Hux was touching him slowly and carefully, building Kylo up and letting him fall over and over again. He focused on the general's nimble hands. Gloved, of course. Hux liked it that way when they did things like this.

Kylo bucked up after a slightly faster stroke on his aching cock and Hux pulled his hand away entirely. Kylo whined desperately and shifted on the bed. Hux smirked to himself, tripping on the power it gave him to see Ren, _his Ren_ , like this.

"Wait."

For Hux, Kylo would always wait.


End file.
